1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a searchlight; and more particularly, relates to a searchlight having a ring or bezel arranged around a bulb or lens for the purpose of retaining those components and achieving a desired cosmetic appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
Searchlights are known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,305 discloses an electrical connector for use with a headlight assembly, which comprises a headlight sandwiched between a bezel and a housing with an inner surface of the housing overlying the back surface of the headlight with an access hole in the housing opening to the headlight terminals.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,623 discloses a thru-hull light for water vessels, which includes O-rings which provide watertight seal between sapphire window and forward end of lamp housing to prevent water from entering interior of lamp housing.
In spite of this, most marine lighting products utilize a ring or bezel around the bulb or lens for the purpose of retaining those components and achieving the desired cosmetic appearance. A variety of techniques are known for retaining this fascia piece, including bolting from the front, and/or splitting the light housing around its equator. These solutions do not allow a smooth, continuous housing that is free from visible fasteners. In addition, former implementations have resulted in unreliable sealing and bezel retention due to the use of undersized, widely-spaced front fasteners.
There is a need in the industry for a new technique for arranging a ring or bezel around a bulb or lens for the purpose of retaining those components and achieving a desired cosmetic appearance.